


vm500

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entries for the old lj comm vm500. Each chapter has notes and warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Part of Believe is the Lie

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://vm500.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vm500.livejournal.com/)**vm500** 's fourth challenge: one night.  Not betaed, so all mistakes are my own. 

It was easier to think of the situation as anything other than what it was.  There was no way to rationalize the discovery that Aaron killed Lilly.  There was no way to rationalize the entire night, but she tried to piece through it as she slept.

Veronica so wanted to believe that Logan could still have been responsible for Lilly’s death, because that made sense.  Logan was a jackass, despite his attempts at being a boyfriend.  He still lied to her again.  This time the lie wasn’t about Shelley’s party, or his alibi on October 3rd, but about them. 

She wanted to believe in that lie of Logan’s birthday party.  Stolen kisses and spins and being seventeen were so much better than busted cars, charred refrigerators and fathers on life support.

Nothing about tonight made any sense; there was no way to explain how Veronica ended up in her apartment alone while her father suffered in a room at Neptune Memorial.

Of course, the night progressed to higher levels of insanity when Logan showed up, battered and bruised. 

Tonight was not something Veronica wanted to remember, but it happened.  She couldn’t leave this night alone.  Her mind was still racing as she pieced together the clues of how Aaron smashed Lilly’s head in and how she’d been in danger at the Kane mansion.

Leo’s arrival to arrest Logan cemented the night as being completely surreal, but nothing else could happen, Veronica thought.  No one else she cared about was going to leave her tonight or be forced into a gurney or jail cell.

Lost in thought, yet again, Veronica wondered around the lonely apartment, looking for some distraction to end this crazy night.  Something around had to keep her from imagining Lilly and Aaron fucking or Aaron bashing Lilly’s head in with an ashtray or Logan secretly watching she and Lilly at the car wash. 

Anything normal looked better than Veronica’s night, but then she remembered that she was far from normal.


	2. The Best Part of Believe is the Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the fourth challenge "one morning" at [](http://vm500.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vm500.livejournal.com/)**vm500**.  Not betaed, so all mistakes are my own.

It was easier to think of the situation as anything other than what it was.  There was no way to rationalize the discovery that Aaron killed Lilly.  There was no way to rationalize the entire night, but she tried to piece through it as she slept.

Veronica so wanted to believe that Logan could still have been responsible for Lilly’s death, because that made sense.  Logan was a jackass, despite his attempts at being a boyfriend.  He still lied to her again.  This time the lie wasn’t about Shelley’s party, or his alibi on October 3rd, but about them. 

She wanted to believe in that lie of Logan’s birthday party.  Stolen kisses and spins and being seventeen were so much better than busted cars, charred refrigerators and fathers on life support.

Nothing about tonight made any sense; there was no way to explain how Veronica ended up in her apartment alone while her father suffered in a room at Neptune Memorial.

Of course, the night progressed to higher levels of insanity when Logan showed up, battered and bruised. 

Tonight was not something Veronica wanted to remember, but it happened.  She couldn’t leave this night alone.  Her mind was still racing as she pieced together the clues of how Aaron smashed Lilly’s head in and how she’d been in danger at the Kane mansion.

Leo’s arrival to arrest Logan cemented the night as being completely surreal, but nothing else could happen, Veronica thought.  No one else she cared about was going to leave her tonight or be forced into a gurney or jail cell.

Lost in thought, yet again, Veronica wondered around the lonely apartment, looking for some distraction to end this crazy night.  Something around had to keep her from imagining Lilly and Aaron fucking or Aaron bashing Lilly’s head in with an ashtray or Logan secretly watching she and Lilly at the car wash. 

Anything normal looked better than Veronica’s night, but then she remembered that she was far from normal.


	3. The Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weevil helps out a couple of guys while working at Angel's yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the sixth challenge at [](http://vm500.livejournal.com/profile)[**vm500**](http://vm500.livejournal.com/) with a Supernatural theme.  [](http://herowlness.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://herowlness.livejournal.com/)**herowlness** provided me with some general information about the show, so lots of love (and shirtless!Jensen) should be given to her.  I haven't seen anything other than the first three episodes of _Supernatural_ , as another note.  The ficlet is also not betaed, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

The Winchester brothers had hitchhiked across the country looking for a new Impala after getting out of the hospital.  The Midwest had been a total bust, and the Southwest wasn’t much better, either.  They pulled into southern California, in a less impressive Crown Vic, and searched for used car dealerships.

Pulling into Neptune, the boys stopped on the PCH as they saw a large yard with cars piled high.  It seemed like the perfect place to find a new Impala.

-*-

Weevil really hated working Saturdays, especially in the middle of summer.  It didn’t help when he saw two white boys walk into Angel’s yard looking around.  He smelled trouble, and he was trying to limit his trouble during the summer to making Echolls’ life a living hell. 

“Looking for something?” he asked, as he decided that these boys weren’t going to leave anytime soon.

“We’re looking for an Impala,” he shorter one said.  “Our last one…hm…had an accident recently.”

Weevil looked at them, and couldn’t tell if they were just pulling shit out of their asses or speaking the truth.  “Sorry, man.  We had one earlier this year, but some other white boy bought it.  I heard it was in Mexico a few weeks ago.”  Weevil wanted desperately to get back to work on Veronica’s LeBaron, but he could tell these guys weren’t going to leave without a new car.

The taller, and skinnier one started to mutter something into the other’s ear and then spoke.  “It doesn’t have to be an Impala; we’re just looking for something older that will get us across the country.  The Vic we’re driving is just too bulky.”  The shorter one nodded in agreement.

“I’d say so,” Weevil said, looking at their car.  “Follow me, and we’ll see what’s around today.”  Weevil moved in front of the duo and walked towards the back of the yard.  “You said you wanted classic, right?  Will this Mustang work?”

The two looked at the blue car in front of them before consulting with each other again.  Weevil stood there, bored, while the two bickered for five minutes about the car.  “We’ll take it,” the shorter one said. 

“$800.  We take cash only.”

“No problem,” the lanky one said.  “We’ve got that, don’t we Dean?”

“We do,” he said before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a dirty and well-worn wallet.  “Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Same here.”  Weevil took the bills, folded them, and placed them in his front pocket. 

The two started to leave before Dean turned back around to say something.  “Is she going to run?”

“Not sure, but it will cost you another $400 to find out.”  Weevil smirked.

The other guy looked over, sighed and then said, “Fine.  Just make sure that this one can stand a collision with a semi, alright.”

Weevil had a strange look on his face at that comment, but simply replied, “For the right price, this will stand up to anything you want it to.”


	4. Best Gift Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan worries about giving Veronica a late birthday gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the [](http://vm500.livejournal.com/profile)[**vm500**](http://vm500.livejournal.com/) challenge, anticipation.  Not betaed, so all mistakes are my own.  [](http://wily-one24.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wily-one24.livejournal.com/)**wily_one24** should get some love for listening to me while I wrote it.

  
Stuck between his Sociology book, and a notebook not filled with notes, Logan walked around Hearst waiting for his lunch date with Veronica, waiting impatiently to give her his latest gift. 

He milled outside the food court, and realized he should be in class.  Veronica had worked so hard to get him here, but he was much happier to be around her more so than anything else. She was being studious, and he was worrying about giving her the key to his suite at the Neptune Grand. 

Remembering his comment earlier in the week about Veronica being butch didn’t help his situation either.  He shouldn’t be nervous or waiting so much to give her something that, he remembered, she might still have. 

He’d never asked her if she’d returned the key she had from Duncan, but that didn’t matter.  Logan Echolls was a man of action, and he wanted to tell Veronica how much she meant to him.  Slapping on a big red bow before he left the suite that morning, Logan hoped that he wouldn’t have to fight her too much on giving her a key.

As the nervous energy built up in him, Logan made his way to the food court, and sat down in the center.  Walking over to the crepe spot, he ordered lunch for himself, and continued to wait impatiently.

Walking over after getting some lunch of her own, she complained that he wasn’t in class.  He didn’t care about that part of the conversation, and quickly pulled out the key, hidden behind the bow, and slammed it on the table.  Her quick wit died at his confession of adoration and devotion, but a drunk Dick attempting to find someplace to stay ruined the mood even further.

-*-

Alone in his suite for another night, Logan wondered at whether Veronica had been pleased by his gift.  He hadn’t had a chance to find out, especially when that kid in Duncan’s old argyle shirt showed up, and Logan felt the need to talk to Dick.  Calling her was out of the question, as she was still way too wrapped up in that case for Wallace’s roommate or whoever the fuck that guy was and he didn’t need another reason for her to wear the pants.

Ready to fall asleep, he was jolted by the sound of the suite door opening.  His gift wasn’t such a bad idea after all, or at least he thought it with her arrival.

-*-

She left without a note, but Logan was sure she left recently.  The sheets were still warm and slightly sweaty.  If he had to miss her, he could at least have her lingering scent on his sheets.

Not a horrible gift.  He only wondered how he could top it later.  This one couldn’t be his best gift ever.


	5. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to forget, but only ended up a dollar short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the [](http://vm500.livejournal.com/profile)[**vm500**](http://vm500.livejournal.com/) challenge, anticipation. Written, more importantly for [](http://herowlness.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://herowlness.livejournal.com/)**herowlness** on her birthday!!! Hope you enjoy it! Unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.

You don’t realize you miss her until you’re back at home, sitting around your parents' overly decorated home, watching them think of all the ways they could make it better now.

She calmed you down when you needed it most, and didn’t care that you’d done this total one hundred eighty degree turn in the last few weeks. She was a friend, and someone who didn’t mind when you asked to visit the hospital.

Now, though, you’re back to being your old self. Your parents bought you a new car, and you don’t go anywhere near the woods again. Spending a Saturday night drunk off your ass with Dick and the guys draws you back further, but you still think about her.

Doing a shot of tequila, you wonder what she was really on at Shelley’s part last year, but then you forget and go back to finding some new girl to push the tiny blonde out of your mind. It only works for a few days, and then she’s back, and you’re lost.

Staying lost for the year is pretty easy at that point. You’ve got a college to go to in the fall, and then you forget that when she asks about Shelley’s party.

You don’t lie to her because she’s never really lied to you before, and you can tell she’s upset. You want to do something to ease the fact that she became the salt lick for twenty 09ers, but nothing comes out of your mouth.

Logan’s party sucks ass before he arrives. Once he walks in the door with her, though, you realize everything is about to change. She can’t be that person you think about when you need to relax, if only because Logan would kick your ass. Her hesitation reminds you of those days at the Moon Calf, and you smile at that thought at least. He can’t get mad at you for those thoughts, and so you think of them as you and everyone else in the room stare with slacked jaws.

That summer, you wait until things have gone to hell before you try to talk to her again. You can’t be the same 09er you were with her a few weeks earlier, but you aren’t the guy from the Moon Calf either. You try to be someone in between, but then Duncan shows up and you know she won’t be yours.

You always wait until the last moment, and again, it bites you in the ass. Anticipation is just not all you thought it would be.


End file.
